


Seifuku

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [56]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk greets D at the door with an interesting outfit that he got online and would like to test out at a new sushi place if they can get out of the suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seifuku

“You are _not_ wearing that out tonight.”

D stares down his brother who is currently dressed in a japanese schoolgirl’s outfit, knee socks, sailor collar, pleated skirt and all. He even had a hair clip or two holding his bangs back. The looseness of the shirt and large red bow hides the fact that he doesn’t have the proper chest for it, and the makeup has softened his face and dolled up his eyes and cheeks in a very feminine way. Unless there was intense scrutiny or previous knowledge of his gender, Dirk could easily pass for a tall girl. So that wasn’t the problem.

The problem is that he looks fucking good.

D had only been back to the suite in Los Angeles for maybe fifteen seconds before Dirk presented himself. FIfteen seconds between stressing out from work and now stressing out over his brother. The second kind of stress making his pants pretty tight. The way Dirk is sashaying towards him isn’t helping matters.

“Welcome home, bro,” Dirk says smoothly as he lifts his arms and drapes his hands around D’s neck. He lifts himself up on his toes to kiss him gently and who is D to deny a welcome home kiss. The briefcase thumps to the floor, forgotten in favor of running his hands along the navy waistband on Dirk’s thin hips. He barely even realizes that his tie has slipped to floor with his jacket until Dirk breaks the kiss to let his lips travel down the front of his half buttoned shirt.

Dirk drags him over to bed by pulling on the belt buckle that he is undoing and pushes him back onto it when he gets the pants undone. D lays resigned to his fate as Dirk works his shoes and socks off before tugging on the pants. D helps by lifting his hips just enough to let them clear his bony ass. His red briefs contrast sharply with the white button down just barely clinging to his shoulders.

Dirk’s hands feel nice as they skate up his legs to peel off the next layer, revealing how much D likes Dirk’s new outfit. D’s blood is having a hard time making up its mind between flowing to his cock and flooding his cheeks so he helps out by throwing an arm across his face and cursing Dirk who ignores D’s cock in favor of working his shirt off. He sneaks in another kiss when he dislodges D’s arm from his face.

With Dirk hovering over him, D realizes that he’s naked while Dirk is still in that ridiculous getup. His hands go to take it off of his little brother but are knocked away. Dirk laughs against the whine in D’s throat but kisses him anyways before retreating. D catches himself but not after he chases Dirk’s lips a couple inches off the bed.

“On your knees.”

D pauses, but only briefly as Dirk’s tone of voice brokers no room for argument. It just threw D because he was sure that the skirt meant that Dirk was going to ride him, but obviously his little brother has something else in mind. And he quickly gets the picture as, under Dirk’s gentle fingers, he is turned toward the long mirror on the wall next to the bed. His heart is caught in his throat at the tableau of Dirk’s girly figure kneeling right up against his naked form on all fours.

The snap from the cap of the lube brings D back to focus only moments before it’s applied to his ass. Dirk offers no apologies when D growls at the cold temperature but goes ahead and methodically opens D with his free hand rubbing gentle circles into his hip and along his lower back to help relax the tension away.

D needs a good fuck after today’s tango with upper management. Of course they disagreed with his ideas like they do every single time despite every single time being disproved by the results in the box office. Despite any compromises, not because of. Even with the strange circumstances, D feels himself relaxing against Dirk’s fingers, several now inside of him.

He glances up when they slide out. He watches as Dirk flips up the skirt and pulls down the plain white panties to stretch between his thighs. He recognizes the motion of Dirk lubing up his cock and moans when Dirk presses the head against his stretched entrance. He grips the sheets as Dirk slides into him, the skirt resting lightly on D’s ass making for an interesting tableau. D closes his eyes against it, but when Dirk doesn’t start moving even after the usual period to let him get adjusted to having a cock up his ass, he looks up. At the eye contact through the mirror, Dirk does start moving.

“I can’t believe you. What weird fetish is this satisfying, Dirk? Is this even a real fetish? Or are you doing this just to screw with me?” D complains.

“No, D. I’m screwing you. There’s a difference.”

“Really? Doesn’t look like it to me. You can screw me in your little outfit as a way to screw with me.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t find my outfit cute.”

“It’s fucking hot, okay? Just, it’s weird with you fucking me like that.”

“It’s different. Just bringing a little spice to our relationship.”

“Was it feeling a little dead?”

“Nah. Just wanted to fuck you with a pair of panties and a skirt on. The rest of the outfit is just for dinner.”

D groans as he’s prevented from reiterating his opening statement by Dirk jacking up the speed of his thrusts. It’s immediately turned into a whine when he bows his head against the pleasure, losing the eye contact with the mirror and Dirk stops.

“Your fucking skirt is fucking cute, now fuck me into the mattress, Dirk,” he growls out.

“Eyes on the prize, bitch.” D’s head snaps up at the name and he internally curses his susceptibility. But he’s grateful that Dirk resumes the fucking.

“Where did you even pick this up?”

“The internet.”

“Of course. Should have known. Can barely keep you off of it.”

“Hal suggested it.”

“Perverted little computer.”

“He has great tastes.”

“Like program, like creator.”

“Like brother. I know you are getting off on the fact that I am fucking you like a two bit prostitute in the red light district. But the question is, which of us is the john and which of us is the whore?” D lets out a moan that is worthy of the latter title. “That’s it, indulge me in this fuck.”

It isn’t hard to keep D’s vocalizations up between the fucking and Dirk’s nearly constant dirty commentary. Dirk paces the fucking to work out all of D’s stress, slowing down whenever D looks away.

It carries on until the red light from sunset streams into the room, casting long shadows across the bed and onto the wall. Dirk thrusts harder, making D sing until his voice gives out under the pleasure that stains the comforter. Dirk finally lets him hide his face when he collapses, though Dirk follows him down to continue to fuck him through the post orgasmic shakes. It’s only a minute or two of Dirk’s gentle cooing in his ear contrasting with the rough thrusts pushing him against his mess before Dirk is coming as well. It’s another minute before Dirk rolls off of D, slapping him on the ass and telling him to get ready for dinner.

“Where are we going?” D asks as he collects all of his long limbs and pushes himself up off the bed, grimacing at the sticky wetness on his stomach.

“Sushi. There is a swanky new place that just opened up.”

“Of course. Because what else would a guy wearing a seifuku want to eat.” D’s eyes nearly roll out of his head. “You are so cliche kawaii, it hurts, Dirk.”

“Hurts your dick you mean.”

“Shut up.” D calls the conversation over as he locks the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

D gives up any chance of arguing with Dirk when Dirk is still dressed up (though a bit freshened up) when he exits the shower. Dirk has also chosen and laid out D’s outfit which is thankfully just a t-shirt and some jeans. Normal clothes compared to Dirk’s outfit.

Standing together, with D’s height over Dirk’s, they actually looked like a cute, normal couple with an odd fashion taste.

Since the sun has already set, the Striders opt not to wear their glasses, which actually helps with D’s anonymity after his image has been irrevocably paired with the glasses. Dirk runs some product through D’s hair to give him a spiky look instead of his usual smooth style as well. D snags a small bottle of lube just in case because Dirk sure as hell doesn’t have any pockets.

* * *

Dirk hangs off of D’s arm as they enter the glowy sushi restaurant. D agrees that the place is pretty swank. They are seated quickly, the newness of the place meaning a small crowd as people haven’t discovered it yet.

The service is great as they attentively bring them menus and drinks (though they don’t card Dirk when D gets sake, maybe he’ll let him have a sip or two). They bring out complementary salads with ginger dressing and bowls of miso soup. With fresh hot towels they also bring out a free specialty roll.

D is impressed at how cute Dirk’s giggle is and wonders how long he’s practiced the high pitched noise. He only pulls it out when the waiter comes around to bring another treat or to refill their drink. D of course orders for him, getting the mega protein bomb that comes out in a wooden boat with all of the sashimi pieces laid out decoratively. Dirk points out and labels every fish with its japanese name to D who just shrugs and eats it anyways.

Though he is impressed with how well Dirk handles the chopsticks. How he carefully lifts the fish up and slips it between his painted lips. And that cute little smack at the end.

D finds himself having to casually shift in his seat. He sips on his sake to find some relief but the burn in his cheeks from the alcohol doesn’t seem to be helping the issue. Instead one of his legs starts brushing up against Dirk’s socks. The wide eyes across the table narrow back down into a smirk as Dirk eats another piece of hamachi.

D shoots back another small cup of sake, pours another, and drinks that one down too.

Dirk leans forward with his elbows on the table and his chopsticks dangling from one hand. The position shows off his nonexistent cleavage and his collarbones that D now just wants to bite. “Feeling a bit thirsty, bro?”

“Yup. Just need another drink or two.”

“At this rate you’ll be heading to the bathrooms soon.”

D glances around at the restaurant but it still hasn’t quite picked up. No one would be bothering them. In fact, that kid in the far corner just shrieked with anger or glee, who the fuck knew or cared, and knocked over the entire table’s drinks keeping all of the waiters busy.

He grabs Dirk’s wrist and drags him to the back hallway and into the men’s restroom. As he suspected, the room is empty. More importantly, the stall in the corner is empty. D makes a show of pulling Dirk away from the main door without letting him lock it. He shoves him into the stall and does lock that one in the split second before he is pressing Dirk back against the wall with his full body against his younger brother. The erection that he grinds against would definitely be distorting the skirt if left loose.

“D!” Dirk gasps out when D grabs the back of his hair and tilts his head to get access to his neck. His other hand slides up a thigh under the skirt to grope his panty covered ass. Dirk doesn’t know which way to turn between D’s hands, his lips, and the thoughts of the bathroom door being unlocked with the chance of anyone coming through and catching him. His hands flail against D’s trapping body. “D! Wai-”

“Shut up, Dirk. You can’t argue that you don’t want this, you insatiable little shit. Not enough to have my ass in the apartment, but you deliberately pull this act in public. You even mentioned the bathrooms knowing that I would drag you back here and fuck you. Such a fucking tease.” D grinds his hips against Dirk even harder, the soft moan easily echoing in the space. He roughly pulls Dirk’s head back and then up to bring Dirk’s lips up to his, making him go up on his toes.

Just as Dirk’s hands find purchase on D’s waist, D’s fingers slip beneath the panties and dip into the crack. Dirk becomes desperate to open up D’s fly, tugging on the jeans with fumbling fingers as D massages the handful of ass. As soon as the zipper falls and the pants threaten to drop as well, D takes a half step back, letting Dirk fall away from the wall unsupported. He snags Dirk’s wrists, lifts them above his head, and pins them to the wall in a firm grip. Dirk fights for a second but stops as D’s hand presses against his erect cock pushing against the thin cotton fabric.

“Be good now,” D murmurs as Dirk whines at the lack of contact when D pulls his hand away. It would be tricky with only one hand, but D’s faced worse odds before as he gets the bottle of lube out of his pocket. It’s only a cheap travel sized one so D gets as much as he can onto his fingers and then drops it to let it roll to whatever corner suits it best. His wet fingers then creep back to Dirk’s ass and slide under the fabric, pushing it aside where it hits his wrist, and he starts the stretching process.

Dirk rocks his hips up against D’s hand, unable to move much more than that with his hands being trapped. He bites his lips but that only muffles the moans that beg to escape. D just smirks at his expression when Dirk scrunches his eyes shut in concentration. They fly back open when D curls his fingers inside of Dirk to brush that one area. He uses the shock to slip the third finger in, drawing out a moan that definitely echos.

“Do you want to bring someone in here, Dirk?” D whispers into his ear. The gasp as D curls his fingers is loud as well. “You’re a freak, you know that? You are being loud enough to draw attention because you want to get caught.” Dirk shakes his head and bites his lip again. D just works his fingers in and out, brushing his thumb over where his balls are still trapped by the panties. “Wonder what would happen if someone came in? Could you really be quiet? Would you be quiet?” D scissors his fingers wide, drawing out the prepping process. D could probably fit easily now, but he is having too much fun. “Love seeing you so desperate and unable to do anything about it.” He drags his teeth over Dirk’s lobe, feeling him quiver against the wall, against his body.

“Please,” it’s barely even a whisper.

“Can’t even really beg too much because you’d be too loud. Tell me what you want, Dirk.”

“Please,” Dirk softly whimpers out.

“What was that, Dirk? Can’t hear you.”

“Please fuck me, D.” His voice sounds so loud in the bathroom. They don’t even have any music playing. It’s just the slick sounds of D’s fingers in Dirk and the pitiful sounds he pulls out of Dirk’s throat.

Surprisingly that works and D pulls out his fingers briefly. Dirk breathes a sigh of relief even though he knows he’ll be even louder when D is fucking him, if D doesn’t bring the whole restaurant in himself.

D guides one of Dirk’s legs up and he finds footing on the edge of the toilet. Then D is pulling the panties to the side again and rolling his hips to get his dick aligned. It takes a couple passes before D finally sinks into Dirk’s ass with a light moan.

D’s grip on Dirk’s wrists tighten as he sets a thrusting pattern. Dirk is helpless to react except to roll his hips back against D and stand on his toes to give his older brother a better angle.

“Yes,” Dirk hisses out. “God, yes!”

“Hush now. Unless you really want to get caught with your big brother fucking you while you are in a fucking skirt. Don’t know why that’s so hot, but damn, if you are going through all the trouble of this little charade, I’ll give you the fuck you are looking for.”

“Please,” it comes out as a high pitched whine as the head of D’s cock hits just right. The hand cupping Dirk’s ass holds him in place to do it again and again until Dirk is about to bite through his lip trying to keep quiet. D kisses him and lets him moan into his mouth instead.

The elastic band rubs against the head of Dirk’s trapped cock with each pounding thrust D gives him. He feels like he could just fall to pieces. Yes, he orchestrated everything, but it’s turning out hotter than he expected. He loves getting D riled enough that he just has to take charge. The growl deep in D’s chest and that lustful look in his eyes just makes Dirk’s spine tingle. Being pressed, trapped, against the wall in a bathroom stall alone hits so many kinks. And then the fucking skirt that flaps as he bounces on D’s cock. Hal is a fucking genius.

“D, D, fuck,” Dirk warns.

“Going to ruin those panties, Dirk? You’ll be walking out of here with two loads of cum under that cute little skirt of yours. Walking past all those people who are probably listening to you moan while your brother fucks you.”

“God yes! I’m such a slut for you, D. Please come in me. Please use this little tease. Fucking me in the goddamn bathroom. Like you aren’t a randy son of a bitch yourself, D. Fucking your crossdressing little brother.” And that sets D off. He has to bite down on Dirk’s neck to keep the moan stifled but Dirk isn’t that lucky as he comes as well. His echoes around the room and they are sure that someone has to have heard that in the dining room. Or they’d be concern if their minds weren’t swamped with pleasure as D continues to pump into Dirk, riding out his orgasm.

When they finally both get around to breathing and moving a bit, they find themselves in an awkward shuffle in the cramped space that is no longer as romantic as it seemed in the moment. Dirk’s cheeks are bright red with the realization of how loud he was and he hides his face against D’s chest as D uses the handy toilet paper to clean the both of them up as much as they can.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I can. Between the skirt and the sake, what did you think was going to happen? Did you really think I would walk out of here unfucked?”

“Heh, you are going to be walking funny out of here.”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
